


Rate

by allyndra



Category: High School Musical
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-13
Updated: 2009-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyndra/pseuds/allyndra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelsi and Ryan rate the Wildcats. (prompted by darkhawkhealer)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rate

"8.2?" Kelsi's voice squeaked in disbelief. It would have been embarrassing if anyone but Ryan had been close enough to hear it. But they wouldn't be having this conversation if anyone else were close enough to hear it. "Really? The cheerleaders unanimously gave him a 10."

Ryan shook his head sadly. "The cheerleaders have no standards," he said. "He loses a full point just for his stupid, floppy hair."

"Maybe he should be the one wearing hats all the time."

Ryan's hands came up to hover protectively over his fedora. "Troy can't pull off hats," he said, scandalized. "Remember Spirit Week?"

Kelsi gave a little, gurgling laugh and tugged her own newsboy hat more firmly onto her head. "You're right, you're right. No hats." She tilted her head and squinted a little, studying Troy from her vantage point high in the bleachers. She and Ryan usually spent their free period in the rehearsal room, but they'd been ousted today because Ms. Darbus was using it for conferences. It was just luck that the place they'd chosen to pass the time came complete with eye candy.

"You don't think he deserves extra credit for his eyes?" she asked. "Or, okay." she lowered her voice. "Have you seen him with his shirt off?"

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Everyone has seen him with his shirt off." It was true. They'd held a car wash as a fundraiser at the beginning of the semester, and Troy had nearly caused a traffic jam by stripping down to a pair of cutoff jeans. "You're not going to change my mind," Ryan continued. "I promise that I have carefully considered Troy's score, and he's just not hotter than an 8.2."

"Uh huh." Ryan just refused to give a 10 to anyone. Kelsi wasn't sure if it was an instance of Evans' snobbery, which surfaced at the most unexpected times, or if Ryan was just holding his 10 sacred, for when he saw the absolute hottest guy ever. Kelsi scanned the players on the floor below, choosing their next victim. "Okay, how about … Chad?"

Ryan was quiet for a long moment, and Kelsi slanted her eyes at him, wondering what was taking him so long. He was usually one for quick, sharp judgments. He didn't look very judgy right now, though. He looked … dreamy. He was watching Chad with a soft warmth that definitely hadn't been there for any of the other guys. She glanced back down at Chad, trying to see what Ryan saw, but nope. Chad was hot, but all of the Wildcats were hot. They had a ridiculously attractive team, really.

"Chad," Ryan said. "Chad is-" He cut himself off, biting his lip. Kelsi straightened her glasses and waited. "He's … out of time," Ryan finished in a hurry as the bell rang. "I need to stop by my locker before Spanish. Bye, Kelsi!"

And then he was gone, all but running away as he clattered down the stairs. Kelsi picked up her messenger bag and followed him at a more sedate pace. There was a small smile on her face. Ryan didn't want to admit it, but she'd seen his face. She would bet her piano that Chad was Ryan's 10.

As she walked across the gym floor, a few of the players waved at her, and she waved shyly back. Chad wasn't one of the guys waving, but that was because he was busy watching Ryan, who was disappearing through the far doors.

She wondered how hard it would be to get Chad to rate Ryan's hotness in her presence.


End file.
